


Puppets

by Shadow_Milo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Milo/pseuds/Shadow_Milo
Summary: A Sanders sides - Toy Story AU based off of a post by aaydence on Tumblr.Follow as Thomas discovers his toys secrets and see where he goes with that information.(I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing)





	Puppets

Thomas Sanders was always known as a child with a vivid imagination and an overactive creativity. Growing up he loved shows such as Sesame Street and the Muppet Show, because of this he loved puppets and made his own puppet out of a brown paper bag. This is Patton. After Thomas made Patton, he was determined to find some friends for him, until Logan, a robotic puppet that his best friend Joan gave to him. Patton and Logan were good friends, just like Thomas and Joan were. This is how it was for quite a while until one day when Thomas came home with Roman, a puppet he helped design during a school tour of Jim Henson Studios. Roman may not have seemed to fit in at first but it didn’t take long for him to be adopted into the family by Patton and Logan. The last one to join the family was Virgil. The little sock puppet was a gift to Thomas by his new friend Talyn, and despite not looking like any of the others, he fit right in with the rag-tag bunch that call themselves family.

* * *

The day Thomas discovered their secret was a day unlike any other.

Thomas slowly walked up the stairs towards his room, a fight had broken out at school and all the students were sent home early. As we went to open his bedroom door Thomas heard voices in his room. ‘ What on earth?’ Thomas pushed the door open softly until he could just see inside.

‘Impossible.’

Thomas stared in shock at the sight before him. His toys were alive. 

All around his room, toys and nick-nacks were wondering and talking to each other, but what really caught his attention was the bed. The bed where Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil all sat together talking. It was impossible, he moved to get a closer look when he fell causing the door to open.

Thud!

“Are you alright Kiddo?”  
“I do not believe that crowding around him is going to help matters.”

“I will save you, Thomas!”

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

Thomas pushed himself up until he was sitting in the doorway of his room with his puppets all sat around him.

“How is this possible?” He asked in a daze.

Nervously the four in front of him looked between each other before Logan begin to explain.

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Thomas leant back onto the pillow of his bed.

“Good luck with that.”

Ignoring Roman, Thomas continued, “You mean to tell me that all the toys are alive and you guys only pretend to be inanimate whenever Joan or I come up here?”

“That would be an accurate summary yes,” Logan moved to push his glasses up.

Thomas scrubbed his hands over his face in disbelief at what he was hearing, but how could he argue with the evidence sitting right in front of him.

“Okay then, so tell me more about yourselves…”

* * *

**Vidcon 2019**

Thomas was in the middle of a meet and greet. He loved meeting his fans and listening to their stories, especially when he gets to see how much they relate to his sides. Thomas still wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready to tell them where the true inspiration for each of the sides.

It was nearing the end of the day when it happened. A han had come over to Thomas with something hidden behind their back.

“Hey, I just wanted to say that you are amazing and you have given me and so many others so many special things and I wanted to give you something special to say thank you.” As Thomas went thanks the fan he saw what they had behind their back and went speechless.

 

It was Virgil.

 

On autopilot he thanked the fan and went about the rest of his day, not fully present as he relived the day when he realised his family accidentally donated the puppets to charity. He never blamed them for it, they didn’t know how close friends they were, his only hope was that they were somewhere safe.

Back at the hotel Thomas sat on the bed, holding Virgil in front of him. Softly Thomas asks, “You ready to go home Virge?”

Ever so slightly, Virgil nods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I will always accept criticism.  
> I hope you enjoyed, it is not a good as I would have liked but, writers block is stopping me from going any further with the story at the moment.


End file.
